the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Torric Snowsteel
Category:Character Category:Bouldershoulder History Clan Snowsteel Torric split from his old clan shortly after mastering his craft, creating Clan Snowsteel with his wife (a Bronzebeard) and their children. He took the name Snowsteel for his smithing, having made weapons and armor that would glow as bright as a fresh sheet of snow when their magic was activated. Early Life Torric was born within the depths of Ironforge long before the War of Three Hammers, growing up in peace among his kin. He wasn't exceptionally well traveled, preferring to stay within Khaz Modan and close to Ironforge. The most excitement of his youth was found fighting trolls and wendigos in Dun Morogh, where he would discover his unchecked rage in battle. He scared himself with his aptitude for violence, and from then on preferred to stay by the forge. Adult Life The first of the Snowsteel line, he established his clan with a happy marriage and the five children that came from the union. His eldest son, Thodal, would become an average smith and an above average story teller. His other sons and daughters became traders, selling the iconic Snowsteel good to dwarves, gnomes, and humans across the land. His wife would pass shortly after the birth of their fifth and final child, leaving Torric to raise his children on his own. During the following years he became very close with Clan Thricewrought, specifically Thane Orm Thricewrought. The pair would eventually work together to further improve their craft, using the resulting enchanted metals to forge weapons, armor, and golem parts of astounding quality. Late Life Torric provided for his clan and saw it grow as his sons and daughters married and had children, his family once swelling to almost fifty members. His alliance with Clan Thricewrought brought fame and fortune to them both, as their combined skill would bring Thanes from even rival Clans to request weapons and armor. As such, Clan Snowsteel avoided making enemies of either the Wildhammer or Dark Iron clans. Both Orm and Torric were graybeards by the time tensions began to boil in Ironforge. Around the time of King Modimus Anvilmar's death, disaster struck. Orm Thricewrought's newest designs for golems attracted the attention of the Thorium Brotherhood, and his denial to surrender them caused the Brotherhood to take action. Both Clan Thricewrought and Clan Snowsteel were attacked in search of the designs, slaying Orm as well as most of Torric's children and grandchildren. Torric was able to find three of his grandchildren following the attack on his clan hall, the children of his eldest son Thodal. The trio, Trodin, Grynik, and Mirva, followed the Snowsteel Thane to war during the War of Three Hammers. (The full story can be found at http://themeadhall.shivtr.com/forum_threads/2703659 ) Death Torric fell during the final push against the Dark Irons at the Gates of Ironforge, being attacked by weapons that he had made alongside Orm before the war. He was unrecognizable in death, disfigured by magic and blades. His grave was near Kharanos, labeled as an unknown Bronzebeard soldier. Due to his burial away from his kin and home, and also in part from his rage against the backstabbing Dark Irons in life, his soul never found peace. His spirit could be found on certain nights patrolling and soundlessly screaming a battle cry against unseen foes. Undeath Following the rise of the Scourge, Torric's soul was enslaved and his skeleton bound to service of the Lich King. He was later empowered as a Death Knight and sent to Acherus to forge saronite weaponry and armor for the attack on Light's Hope Chapel, breaking free from the will of the Lich King in the aftermath. He continued his smithing, but hid his identity in the years following the fall of the Lich King. Believing his family slain in the War of Three Hammers, he only returned to Khaz Modan upon hearing of the Legion occupation of the Twilight Highlands. He was reunited with his grandson, Trodin, and met his great-grandson, Rufaic, in Dun Modr, promising to help arm and fight alongside the Dwarven forces. His relationship with Rufaic was extremely strained due to both being a Death Knight and holding ancient, and racist, views. He could be found working alongside Gwenri Thricewrought in imitation of his work with Orm Thricewrought until his final death at the hands of Rufaic, at the end of the Ashes campaign. Many of his crafting secrets followed him into the grave.